


On the Job

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Draco crashes Harry's Stakeout. Harry doesn't mind, he was bored anyway.For Game of Drarry 2019





	On the Job

“Depulso..” Harry hollered as cast at a stump that threw up out into the air and landed cast out on its side.

“Aren’t you on a stakeout? Doesn’t that require you to be Surreptitious?” Draco asked squatting on the grass expertly. So, his robes or arse didn’t touch the ground.

Harry stared at the blonde. “I’ve been here for four hours....” he replied glumly.

“I take it you won’t be home for dinner?” Draco questioned. “I love fieldwork. I’m Harry Potter. I’m good at everything!”

Harry smirked. “Is that your impression of me?” He said suppressing his grin. “And I do like field work...”

“I know your well known for your impulsiveness. I have been on the receiving end of some it...” Draco pointed out and pulling out a thermos from his coat.

“I forgave you” Harry said stealing a kiss as he let Draco pour him a cup of tea.

“Robards will kill me if he finds out the here you know...” Harry said sipping. His eyes glancing down at the horizon.

“Boyfriend privileges” Draco replied. “I am also an expert in the dark arts.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “So am I, I’ve been on the receiving end of more curses than you.”

“You might receive them. At least I can understand them.” Draco replied rolling his eyes. “So?”

“So?” Harry said unsure.

“Who are you staking out?” Draco said simply.

“Carson Tartanellius” Harry explained. “He’s working out a muggle health clinic. People are disappearing and there are reports he’s draining them of blood.”

Draco burst out laughing. “A vampire? Potter be serious...”

“I didn’t say he was a vampire. I just said he a draining them of blood. Maybe he’s just into using leeches.” Harry suggested.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned and playfully bared his teeth, “I vant to suck your blood....” Harry said putting on a rather rubbish Transylvanian accent as he sucked in Draco’s neck. Planning to leave a nice hickey.

“Is that muggle thing?” Draco said wearily.

“Count Dracula? You know....” Harry said surprised.

Draco looked at him blankly. “Is that one of your fairy tales?”

Harry grinned. “No, it isn’t...” he said patting his lap. “Stop squatting and sit here...”

“I’ll get dirt on my robes...” Draco soured.

“You can wash them later...” Harry insisted. As Draco sat down in his lap, Harry pressed his arms around Draco. “I’m waiting to see if he leaves before sunset.”

“Are going to end up in St-Mungos again? Or worse I’ll have to mount a rescue” Draco replied.

“No. I’ll be fine” Harry reassured. “I promise.”

“You say that like I should believe you” Draco said honestly. “What happens when we start having children?”

“I’ll have to do less night shifts” Harry replied without hesitating.

“Harry. What if you go and don’t come back...” Draco said sounding guilty that he had to admit it.

“I’ll always come back...” Harry said kissing Draco’s cheek. “I’m practically invincible.”

Draco jabbed him in the ribs. “No, you’re not. That’s not true in the least. You are just very very lucky...”

Harry smiled and hugged Draco, watching the converted house at the bottom of the hill, that had been converted into a doctor’s clinic. “I am. Very lucky” Harry agreed. “I think this is the first time I’ve heard you talk about kids...”

“Potter you mentioned wanting to have children about a month in. Along with your ideas for a wedding, I hardly wanted to encourage you” Draco said sternly.

“But you’re still here...” Harry pointed out.

“I am. I am for my sins madly in love with you...” Draco sighed.

“I’ve thought about getting your named tattooed on me?” Harry admitted.

“You will not!” Draco said sternly.

“Not your name. Your constellation...” Harry explained.

“Oh...” Draco said touched. “That sounds lovely.”

“You are the Stars in my sky” Harry continued.

“Don’t get sappy...” Draco said amused. “But I love you. I’d like a family with you...”

“You pregnant. Sounds like trouble” Harry considered.

“You can handle it” Draco said smirking. “However. I insist that we’re at least married first.”

“Sounds reasonable...” Harry grinned. Then saw an older woman leave the doctors clinic. “Fuck. It’s time. Sorry Draco I’ll see you at home...” Harry said heaving Draco off him.

Draco stood up and pulled out his wand. Cleaning up the cups of tea. “Lead the way.”

“No!” Harry warned.

“Deal with it!” Draco replied walking to the stump and breaking off a root, and with a wave of his wand turning it into a stake.

“I thought you said that the possibility that it was a vampire was ludicrous” Harry said frowning.

“It’s you. It’s probably a vampire” Draco replied smirking.

“Fine! Don’t get bitten or hexed” Harry warned as his robes billowing as he tracked down the hill.

Draco smirked pulled his wand out with a flourish and followed him.

* * *

 

Draco waited for exactly one minute before following Harry. He pushed open the door the waiting room was plain, boring muggle art work, uncomfortable muggle chairs and boring muggle magazines.

“Hnnnngh...” Harry groaned from further in the clinic. Draco held his wand out and followed the grunting. He followed the darkened corridor, Draco noticed the lack of windows. There was a door blasted off its hinges.

On the other side Harry was on his back pushing a man in a lab coat, long brown hair fangs hanging over his lips. “Gerr off” Harry groaned struggling.

Draco smirked. “Told you so!”

Harry shot him a helpless look. “Stake him!”

“Right!” Draco grinned and used his wand to impale the stake through the Vampire's back.

Harry groaned and shoved the Vampire's body off him. “Thanks.”

“You need backup” Draco smirked.

“Shut up” Harry sighed laying still.


End file.
